1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing device stored with a recording medium and capable of recording and reproducing audio information, and more in particular, it relates to a recording and reproducing device capable of recording and reproducing image information in addition to audio information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable IC recorder has been widely used, which has a built-in recording medium such as a semiconductor memory and the like and is capable of recording and reproducing audio information. In such an IC recorder, while a recording amount continues to increase, accompanied with the increase of recorded audio information, it has become difficult to grasp the content of the recorded audio information, and the reproduction of necessary audio information has become a difficult task. Further, to rapidly reproduce necessary audio information, a user has been compelled to take a note of audio information separately recorded and input a file name and the like into the recorded audio information.
To solve such problems, if an image capture lens for capturing an image, an image capture unit having an image sensor, and a monitor displaying the image captured by the image capture lens could be provided for the IC recorder, and if a so-called book marker function taken as an earmark of the recorded audio information by capturing and recording the image at the recording time of the audio information could be provided, usability would be enhanced, and convenience would be provided.
In the IC recorder having the image capture unit and the monitor of this type, when audio information only is recorded or when this IC recorder is not used, it is desirable that the image capture unit and the monitor are stored within a device main body to protect the image capture lens and the monitor. Further, this IC recorder is provided with various modes such as a mode capable of recording audio information only, a mode capable of capturing image information in addition to audio information or a mode of self-image capturing with the image capture lens directed toward an operator side, and the like, thereby enhancing usability of the operator.
However, when an attempt is made to change each mode by changeover operation by the operator, there is a possibility of causing erroneous operations such as changing to an image capture mode while in a state in which the image capture lens is stored. Further, setting up of rotational operations of the image capture lens and mode change operations of the device main body minutely by the operator complicate the operations of the device main body, and bring about inconvenience. Please refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-285440.